Christmas Gift
by Nutbush
Summary: When Chelsea throws a Christmas Party, and Will gets her for secret santa, he needs to give her the absolute perfect gift!  He worries about it,and then he figures out the perfect gift!  Read to find out! I suck at summaries!


I fumbled with the little gold box that I held so closely to my heart, It wasn't the box, or what was in the box, even though the box held something most precious to me, almost as precious as the one I was giving it to, yes, this gold box, was for the one I love, the only. Chelsea…

I smiled softly as I imagined her sweet smile, dazzling eyes and perfect flawless body. Thinking about her made me feel tingly and warm all over, I was too nervous to think straight so I just, took a deep breathe, and thought about the hectic week before all this.

_I sipped my hot chocolate and watched Chelsea walk up the road 'Please be coming to see me, Please be coming to see me' I prayed to whoever was listening, I watched Chelsea skip around and pick up a yellow flower, she held it close to her chest, for a split second I thought Chelsea was coming to see me, only to find disappointment surge in my chest, I sighed, that was rather foolish, it was stupid to think someone as magnificent as Chelsea, as beautiful, smart, funny, clever, sweet, sexy and_ _ well, perfect as her would bother wasting her time with someone like me, I closed my eyes and rested my chin on the table, I sighed, my chest was heavy._

_I stretched my arms and walked into my bathroom, I decided to have a shower, I took my clothes off and turned the shower on, and I sighed and hopped in. The water was nice, I smiled and thought about Chelsea, when we went to the beach, and when we went to the beach, she looked so sexy like that. I got aroused thinking about her like that, I was slightly ashamed of my thoughts about someone so pure and delicate like her…_

_I heard the doorbell ring, I wrapped the towel around my waist, I sighed and opened the door, Chelsea was standing there, I grinned "H-hello miss Chelsea' I smiled, then noticed I was pretty much naked "Oh, sorry I was in the shower" I smiled softly, then I looked down, I was still hard! There was a rather obvious bulge in between my legs, I felt my jaw drop slightly, my face heated up._

"_It's ok Will! I just wanted to invite you to a Christmas Party!" she handed me a piece of paper I smiled "There's secret Santa!" she giggled and held out a hat with several pieces of paper on it "Pick a name out don't let me see!" she giggled and pulled my hand and stuck it in the hat, I picked one piece of paper out "See you Will!' Chelsea ran off I watched her slim figure disappear…_

_I unfolded the piece of paper and in her lovely handwriting was the name I was dreading, yet still hoping for 'Chelsea'._

_Over the next five days, I stressed about what to get her, how to wrap it… everything had to be perfect… Then I decided on a ruby, an S ranked ruby that I hand cleaned, it was shaped as a heart, I placed it gently in the box, then I had an idea. I got a piece of paper and started to write the truth_

"_Dearest Chelsea,  
>I have some feelings for you, that cannot be explained, with mere words or actions. The reasons they are so hard to explain, is because I believe, I know that I love you with all my heart, if you do not love me back, I fear I will feel my heart shatter into more than a million tiny pieces, and it will not be able to be mended.<em>

_I love you Miss Chelsea,  
>I hope you feel the same way,<br>Will"_

_I rewrote it, until it was near perfect in my neatest handwriting, it wasn't perfect, like Chelsea but it was close. So then I stuck a silver bow on carefully, and looked at it, it was pretty._

I closed my eyes and held the box to my chest, I walked the few steps I had left to Chelsea's door and knocked nervously, Chelsea beamed at me "Hey Will nice to see you" I felt elated, happy… I smiled at her "H-Hello Miss Chelsea… Lovely to see you a-again" I stuttered and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly and nervously. I smiled as Chelsea stood aside for me "Just put the secret Santa gift on the coffee table" I nodded and put my gift for Chelsea on the table, I sniffled a bit and saw Julia, Natalie and Sabrina on the couch, Lanna, Denny, Vaughn, Pierre and Lily were at the dining table, Elliot and Mark were just standing still talking.

I sighed, everyone was here, I smiled, and held my finger in my right hand, it felt nice, I always thought about how nice it would be if Chelsea held my hand like that, I breathed in. I sat down next to Sabrina she smiled nervously, I smiled back.

I talked to Chelsea rather nervously, Sabrina looked amused, I shot her a few glares because she was giggling so much when I stammered, everyone else on the island knew about how I felt for Chelsea… Except for Chelsea, herself.

I smiled nervously as she handed out plates of food, I smiled and took a plate of salad, her warm hand touched mine, I blushed a bit. I took the plate and put it on the table, Chelsea put two plates down near me and sat across from me, we exchanged a few smiles and words, but not too much.

I puffed my cheeks, it was nice sitting with friends, at about four, everyone left. I took the gift that was addressed to me. I sighed as I walked home, just a few seconds seemed like an eternity… I walked home and sighed, I rested in my bed, I was wide awake, I couldn't sleep, it was hard…

The next morning I anxiously waited to see if Chelsea would come, didn't open any gifts. I just sat on my table, with a tight grasp on my tea cup, the door bell rang, I blinked and nervously got up, hoping desperately that it was Chelsea. I opened the door, and saw her standing there "Chel-" I was stopped by her lips pressing to mine, her sweet lips, I kissed her, my arms wrapped around her waist, her arms wrapped around my neck. I closed my eyes, and just melted into her kiss.

We pulled away "Will… do you really feel that way about me?" she asked, looking away from her I nodded and blushed. "I do" I confessed and pulled her closer

"I love you Will" Chelsea said softly in my ear, I kissed her neck.  
>"I love you Chelsea" I said softly "Will you do me the honour of having your hand in marriage?" Chelsea looked up at me, my heart beat sped up<p>

"Yes" she smiled


End file.
